


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to Loki in his bed and smut happens.  Also, it's Christmas, because, why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> For once I threw the plot out the window and just let them get to it, hope nobody minds ;) I need the practice with writing proper smut instead of my usual implied smut.

Tony slowly opened his eyes squinting against the daylight streaming in his bedroom window. His head was throbbing, it had been one hell of a Christmas party after all.

He shifted slightly and realised he was lying half on top of someone. Dark hair fanned out across the pillow. He didn't remember going to bed with Loki, but he didn't actually remember going to bed at all.

He tilted his head up and licked Loki's neck. Loki's hand tightened where it rested on Tony's hip but he didn't open his eyes. Tony snuggled himself closer into Loki's side and licked his neck again, before blowing on it. A smile edged its way onto Loki's face and his eyes flicked open. The hand on Tony's hip sliding around to caress his ass.

“Season's Greetings.” Tony smiled at him kissing his neck.

“God Jul.” Loki replied turning his head so that he could capture Tony's lips.

“I didn't expect to find you here.” Tony whispered when their lips parted again.

A small frown appear on Loki's face. “Really? You were quite insistent last night that I should join you.”

“Well, drunk me is a lot more forward.” Tony chuckled.

“Are you saying that you are not pleased to find me here?” Loki asked.

Tony wriggled himself closer still to Loki. His erection pressing into Loki's thigh. “I think you can tell how pleased I am. I have a feeling you're going to be the gift that keeps on giving.”

Loki smirked and turned his body to face Tony. “Well you certainly need to make it up to me for last night. You hauled me in here all hot and heavy and then promptly passed out as soon as you hit the bed.”

Tony looked sheepish. “Sorry about that. Thor was plying me with Asgardian Ale most of the night.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm surprised you are concious now then.” He was still stroking Tony's ass.

Tony chuckled. “Lets just say when it comes to drinking I'm something of a seasoned professional.”

“You mean to tell me I'm getting involved with a drunk?” Loki asked.

“A drunk! Wow, I'm offended.” Tony huffed rolling over onto his other side so that his back was turned to Loki.

Loki reached across and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist pulling him back against his chest. “A sulky drunk by the looks of it.” He chuckled into Tony's ear moving his hand to wrap around Tony's cock which he began to stroke slowly.

Tony snuggled back against him pressing his ass into Loki's groin smiling when he felt his erection. “I prefer to consider myself a horny drunk.” He laughed kicking the sheet slightly aside so that he could hook his leg back over Loki's.

Loki shifted his other arm so that he could move his free hand down to Tony's ass his fingers slipping down to circle Tony's hole.

A few moments of fingering and Tony was squirming against him. “Loki.” He gasped wriggling back against his hand.

“Hmm?” Loki murmured against the back of his neck where he had been nuzzling.

“Loki, please.” Tony whispered caught between thrusting forward into Loki's palm or backwards onto his fingers.

Loki removed his fingers and Tony felt the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance. He bit his bottom lip and tried to relax as Loki eased his way in, sighing when he was fully buried.

Loki paused and waited for Tony to adjust to him before he started to rock his hips forward, matching the rhythm with his hand that was still wrapped around Tony's cock.

It wasn't long before they were both panting. Tony had one hand fisted in the sheet in front of him, the other out behind him, holding onto Loki's hip urging him on.

Suddenly, Loki froze and lifted his head, removing his mouth from Tony's ear and glancing towards the door. He released his grip on Tony's cock and pulled the sheet up over them both. A second later there was a knock and the door swung open.

“Hey, Tony.” Bucky announced stopping in the doorway. “Steve sent me to ask if you'd seen Loki.” He looked across at the bed. Loki was looking back at him over Tony's shoulder. “Ah. There he is.” Bucky chuckled. “Well, Steve said to tell you dinner will be served in half an hour. It's Christmas, so you both have to show face. You think you'll be done?”

Loki chuckled softly. “I think we can managed Barnes. Unless you plan to hold us up any longer.”

Bucky grinned. “Never thought you'd be one to let an audience stop you.” Grabbing the door handle, he stepped back out the door, swinging it shut behind him.

“Where was I?” Loki murmured in Tony's ear rocking his hips forward.

Tony pressed backwards to meet him and groaned as Loki hit his prostate. “Right about there I'd say.”

Loki tightened his grip on Tony's cock and increased the speed of both his strokes and his thrusts until Tony wasn't sure he could take any more. “Come for me Tony.” He whispered in his ear and Tony could only oblige. He twitched forwards and then quickly jerked his hips back into Loki's making him orgasm too groaning out Tony's name as he did so.

When he slipped free a moment later, Tony spun around and brought his hands up to cup Loki's face before kissing him deeply. Loki grabbed him by the thigh and pulled him up over himself wrapping his arms around his waist as they continued to kiss, their cocks pressed together.

“You think if we're late for dinner Steve will send Bucky back to get us?” Tony asked when they finally broke the kiss.

“No.” Loki replied. “He sneakier than that. I think he'll send Thor.”

“Huh.” Tony thought for a moment before rolling off of Loki. “In that case, I don't want to be late.” He climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

“A wise choice.” Loki chuckled dragging himself out of bed and following him to the bathroom.

 

They were late for dinner and Thor dragged them both half dressed and hair still dripping wet from their rather lengthy joint shower out to the dining area where everyone else was waiting. As walks of shame went...Tony thought bagging a Norse God for Christmas was totally worth it.


End file.
